Our Hair Divides Us
by floopyrocks
Summary: My entry for floridapanther's facial contest. I did hair.Summary: Its the night of the New Years Eve Party and Julia has been having some jealousy problems with Muffy. But tonight, its your hair that draws the line between pretty and unpretty.


**This is short but I had to type it up during school. Its my entry for floridapanther28's facial contest. :3 hope you like it!**

**Kurt: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Edit: I editted a lot (had to expand it to 2,000 words minimum according to the rules) and I made it a song fic. Hope you Like! **

**Also the song lyrics are in italics. And thoughts are bold and in italics.**

**The song is called "Unpretty/I Feel Pretty" and its by Glee. DON'T YOU DARE FLAME! I ONLY LIKE THEIR SONGS!**

**Warning! There's a bit of swearing, but its only in Julia's thoughts.**

**One more thing: I have to give credit to the people of Ushi no tane (.com) because I went through and looked for all the bachelorettes in each and every Harvest Moon game (every single system, and yes i even looked at the old ones) that had blonde hair. If you think I missed any, please let me know! Oh and Ushi no tane is a help site for Harvest Moon games so if you ever need help with your Harvest Moon game, search Ushi No Tane in google and it'll be the first link listed.**

* * *

><p><span>Our Hair Divides Us<span>

Julia's POV

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
>make you feel unpretty too.<br>I was told I was beautiful.  
>But what does that mean to you?<em>

I glanced at Muffy, who was curling her yellow blonde hair. Akari, Gwen, Muffy, and I had all piled into Muffy's appartment to get ready for the New Years Party at the Brass Bar. My long blond hair fell past her shoulders, it wasn't up in its usual ponytail yet.

Akari didn't have anything to do since she didn't really care about how she looked so she was sitting on the toilet cover in Muffy's spacious bathroom, texting.

A couple of rogue thoughts ran through my head. **_Everyone thinks you're so beautiful. But do they ever think of me? No. I've been told that I was beautiful by my boyfriend and by Akari and Gwen. But what did that ever mean to Muffy? Nothing. I wish I could make you feel how I feel, then let's see how pretty you are._**

_Look into the mirror, who's inside there?  
>the one with the long hair.<br>Same old me again today._

I looked back to the mirror and found a girl with long blonde hair staring back, it was me. I gazed at my almost flawless face and my curvy body. My eyes drifted to my hair and they followed down the long trail of my long hair that was so long it fell past my butt. The ends of my hair curled up naturally.

"Come on Julia. You gonna' stare at your pretty face all night?" Gwen taunted playfully. I shook my head and quickly grabbed the blue ponytail holder in front of me and tied my hair up.

I suddenly realized that I was still the same person on the outside but since I had met Muffy I had never been the same on the inside.

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue.  
>Everytime I think I'm through its because of you.<em>

In public when I was with Muffy I acted cool and natural, smiling so brightly like I couldn't care about anything less. Her smile masked her true feelings and when I got home I let it all out. I cried so much that my mother got tired of me "spilling a glass of water" so much that now I had to cry in a bucket. A dark blue bucket full of sorrow and jealousy. Dark dreary shades of blue mingled with my tears. I had almost forgotten what I had been crying over but when an image of Muffy flashed through my mind and it started all over again.

Right when I thought I was done. It was always because of her. No one understood.

_I've tried different ways but its all the same.  
>At the end of the day I have myself blame<br>__I just keep on trippin'_

We all filed out of the Ocarina Inn. You could already hear the loud dance music coming from the Brass Bar. It was New Year's Eve and we were all going to the New Year's Party at the Brass Bar. Everyone was going, people were coming in from other islands to be at this island (people including me, Muffy, and Gwen). As we walked to the Brass Bar Muffy talked about how terrible the guy who gave her pedicure was. None of us were really listening but I was watching Muffy as she talked calculating every slight movement her mouth made.

I remembered all the times I had betrayed Muffy. All the different ways that I tried ended up good for Muffy. One night while she was walking to work I was visiting her in Forget-Me-Not-Valley I payed Rock, the local bad boy, to dump cans of white and purple paint all over her. I watched it all happen nearby, hiding behind a tree. I quietly laughed uncontrollably as I watched Muffy get covered from head to toe in white and purple paint. Muffy swore at Rock and continued going to bar. Gwen was at the bar that night with her boyfriend, Bob, and she told me that she saw Muffy making out with atleast 3 different guys, not at the same time although.

Not even paying attention to where I was walking I tripped and fell flat on my face. I've been doing that a lot lately.

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow.  
>You can fix your nose if he says so.<br>You can buy all the makeup that Mac can make._

Gwen helped me up while Muffy just stood there. We glared at her while she shrugged innocently. "What? I can't ruin my nails!" Akari rolled her eyes and we kept on walking.

My face hurt, but if Muffy ever fell like that she probably wouldn't feel any pain because everything about her was fake. Her hair was fake, most of it was just extensions. Her nose was also fake, she got it fixed a year she cakes on so much make-up that it takes her an hour to get it all off.

_but if:  
>you can look inside you.<br>Find out who I am to  
>be in a position to make me feel so<br>damn unpretty!_

We had arrived. Muffy strode in, strutting her stuff, but I was scared to go in. I pulled Gwen and Akari aside. "You guys! I... I'm not sure if I want to go anymore..."

Gwen placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine! You look very beautiful!"

I stomped my feet like a little child. I could feel tears stinging at the edge of my eyes. "No I don't! I look so damn unpretty! And everyone else is going to think so too!"

Akari slugged my shoulder. "Julia, stop it. Look down inside you and you'll find that you're the only who is making you feel so 'damn unpretty.'"

I hated to admit it... but she was right.

_I feel pretty  
>Oh so pretty<br>I feel pretty and witty and bright!_

Without that feeling in my gut anymore I felt beautiful now, almost as beautiful as Muffy. I felt as witty as a ninja and as bright as the sun. It was a good feeling, it picked me up.

_Never insecure till I met you  
>Now I'm bein' stupid<br>I used to be so acute to me  
>just a little bit skinny!<em>

I walked into the Brass Bar, the loud music erupted around me as soon as I took one step in. Colorful strobes flashed across the room and in the middle of the room a large group of people had gathered together and were all dancing. Looking around, I first felt nervous with all these people. I was thinking that at first glance they would think that I was slutty or unpretty. I quickly got rid of that feeling and realized that I was never insecure or ever nervous until I met Muffy.

I was always the confident one, until I met Muffy. But now I'm just being stupid. **_Why would someone think that I'm the slut? The slut is Muffy, not me,_**I thought. **_Everyone used to pay attention to me. They would always say "Oh, she's just a litte bit skinny!" But not anymore._**

_Why do I look to all these things?  
>To keep you happy<br>Maybe get rid of you  
>and then I'll get back to me!<em>

Akari walked up next to me. "Julia why do you point out these things that are wrong with yourself? You're more beautiful than Muffy and you're bringing yourself down. You need to stop."

I knew the answer to Akari's answer but I just didn't want to answer it. It was to keep Muffy happy. She doesn't like it when anyone thinks that someone else is prettier than her.

"You know," I said. "When I get rid of her after this party that's when I'll get back to being me." We were all going home after this, so that meant that I would be going back to the Sunshine Islands and Muffy would be going back to Forget-Me-Not Valley. It was the only thing I had to look forward to.

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue.  
>Everytime I think I'm through, its because of you<br>I've tried different ways but its all the same  
>At the end of the day I have myself to blame!<br>Keep on trippin'_

I walked away from Akari, leaving her at the entrance, and made my way through the dancefloor to get to the bar. I sat down on a barstool right next to... some hippie. He wore a large green hat and a big brown beard masked his chin. He smiled at me.

"Hello there, pretty lady," he said.

"Hey there..." I awkwardly said. Then his eyes became fixed onto something and it wasn't me. My eyes followed his gaze and I ended up looking at Muffy. I clenched my fists in anger. I may be cool on the outside but my insides just twisted into a sad blue color. I try to be independent but then she always comes in and ruins it.

_**Maybe she could "accidentily" go into the boys bathroom. That would be sooo humiliating... But how am I going to do it? Maybe I can ask Kathy for-** _My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Uh... Julia?" A hand waved in front of my face, Owen was now sitting next to me. Shocked by the sudden movement I jumped and accidentily fell out of my chair.

_**And like usual, at the end of the day the only one who gets humliated is me because she fell off a bar stool and made everyone laugh.**_

Laughter erupted around me. I stood up. Tears were already falling down my cheeks, my mascara was running and so was I. I fled to the bathroom, ran into a stall, shut the door, and locked it behind me. I sat on the toilet. From the glimpse I had gotten while running into the stall, the girls' bathroom here was really small. There were two regular sized stalls and one big stall for handicapped people. The walls were made of white tile and the beige color of the metal that seperated the stalls seemed to match the mood. My emotions mingled with my tears causing more to cascade down my cheeks.

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
>You can fix your nose if he says so<br>You can buy all the makeup that Mac can make_

Heels clicked as they strode into the bathroom. The noise bounced off of the white tile walls like one of those red bouncy balls that I used to play with when I was a kid. I immediatly stopped crying and peered under the stall door only to be met by the sight of two small feet wearing tall blue heels. The feet belonged to the last person that I wanted to see.

"Julia? You okay, darling?" It was Muffy.

I sniffled and wiped my tears on my arm, leaving behind a trail of snot, boogies, tears, and mascara. "I'm fine!" I protested/whinied. I sounded like a little child who had just gotten their toy taken away.

Muffy knocked on the door to my stall. "Julia, please let me in. We need to talk."

"Here? NOW? In a bathroom?"

"As soon as possible," Muffy replied. I sighed and unlocked the stall door. Muffy opened it and squeezed into the stall with me. Then she shut the door, locked it, and turned to face me again.

I silently pleaded to the Harvest Goddess that I wouldn't fall into the toilet.

"Listen darling, I know you're jealous of me. That emotion has been plastered to your face ever since you met me and its not a good look for you, let me tell you that."

I was shocked. She knew?

Muffy chuckled. "I know you're shocked at how I knew. Let's just say that I read the emotions on peoples faces very well. But darling that isn't what I'm trying to say."

Some snot was slowly starting to escape from my nose, so I snuffed it back up.

"If your hair won't grow then you can buy all the hair you want to make yourself look prettier. Heck, you could even go get your nose fixed if someone said it looked ugly but I don't recommend it darling cause it really hurt for me," Muffy said. She giggled like a little school girl, then flipped her curly hair over her shoulder before continuing. She put an encouraging hand on my shoulder. "And if you really wanted to look as pretty as me you can go buy all makeup that Mac has available but that is not the point. Julia, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. It isn't one person's job to decide who's the prettiest and who's the ugliest. Julia lets just forget all about it. Why can't we go back to being good friends?" she asked.

**_"Because whenever I'm with you, the world just has to revolve around you and your problems and its wrong if someone else even looks at me,"_**but as much as I wanted to throw that in her face I didn't say it, I only thought it.

"I... I don't know. L-Let's just forget all about this and go back to being friends," I said. The words jumbled together and they floated around in the air. My mind screamed at me. _**STOP! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU KNOW HOW THIS WILL END UP! YOU WILL BE THE ONE GETTING HURT!**_

Ignoring the thoughts screaming in my head I payed attention to Muffy's face and watched her expression for a moment.

She was happy. Muffy smiled. She reached over to the toilet paper dispenser and grabbed some. She gave it to me and I wiped off my ruined mascara, then blew my nose into it.

"C'mon, lets get back to the party," she said. Muffy turned around and was about to unlock the door when she stopped. She turned her head back around just enough so I could see part of her cherry red lips. "Oh and also I know that you paid rock to dump all that paint on me that one night. He told me that you payed him to do because you were super jealous of me." Her twisted into a smirk and I knew she could see the fear in my eyes.

_**So that's how she knew... oh shit... I'm screwed now,** _I thought. She unlocked the stall door and left the bathroom in a flurry of clicking heels, leaving me there, the stall open to whoever wanted to peer into it. Not wanting to earn more embarassment I stood and followed, my long blonde pony tail swished back and forth across my back as I bounced from foot to foot.

Emerging back into the dark that was briefly illuminated by the colorful strobe lights and music blaring through it all I noticed something strange. The dancefloor was empty except for a couple of girls. Then the DJ's voice broke through the noise and reached my ears. "SO IF YOU'RE A BLONDE GET YOUR BUTT ON THE DANCEFLOOR AND START SHAKING IT!"

_But if  
>You can look inside you<br>find out who am I to  
>Be in a position to make me feel so<br>damn unpretty!_

I was about to return to the bathroom, hoping to completely skip all of this (so I wouldn't embarass myself more) when Lanna ran up to me her hair flying wildly out behind her. "C'mon Julia! You're a blonde, I'm a blonde! LETS GO DANCE!" Before I could protest she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dancefloor. I stood there awkwardly as Lanna started doing what she called "dancing". My eyes searched across the dancefloor. There were three groups of blonde girls gathered. There was me and Lanna, and a disco Claire who was dancing in between our group and the next one. The next group consisted of Muffy, Kathy, Gwen and Maya and I looked up to see Muffy swinging her hips and dancing next to Kathy. The last group was made up of a very light blonde girl whose hair was tied up into a bun making her look like a buisnesswoman and whose name I didn't know, Anita whose bright pink hat made her easy to pick out in the crowd, Eve who wore a wierd old-timey dress, and Katie whose red bows also made her easily noticeable. I left Lanna to dance with a lonely Claire and moved across the dancefloor untill I reached them.

Even though all of the girls on the dancefloor's hair matched, their hair style is what divided us all and put us into groups.

"Hey Julia!" Kathy said to me as she started flapping her arms, dancing like a headless chicken.

Maya smiled brightly at me. "C'mon Julia! Dance! You have to!" So I did and my hair flew with every move my arms or legs made. And as I did, I was purely having fun. I forgot all of my jealously and anger towards Muffy.

What Muffy had said in the bathroom was right. Me, myself, and I are the only people in the position to make Julia feel so damn unpretty. I started dancing with Gwen, moving my body along with the beat of the song.

And then suddenly it all came crashing down when the DJ's voice reached my ears again. "Nice job girls! Saw some good and bad dancing there. Now lets get everyone back on the dancefloor! Come on guys, lets dance!"

People rushed back onto the floor and a minute later, Akari came running up to our now squished little group and started dancing with us too.

_I feel pretty  
>Oh so pretty<br>I feel pretty and witty and bright!_

Atleast 20 minutes later Gwen, Akari, and I stumbled off the dancefloor in an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Akari suddenly gasped and pointed at me.

"What?"

"Look at your face!" Akari said.

"Akari I can't look at my face," I replied.

Gwen jumped in to explain for Akari. "She means the expression on your face."

"You look really happy and really bright," Akari noted.

I smiled at my best friend. "You're right. I am really happy."

"You look really pretty without your makeup too," Gwen commented. I smiled even more, then pulled them both in for a big hug.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!"

_And I pity  
>Any girl who isn't me tonight<br>(uh oh. oh, uh oh, uh oh)  
>Tonight<br>(uh oh, uh oh. oh, uh oh, uh oh)  
>Tonight<br>__(uh oh, uh oh. oh, uh oh, uh oh)  
>Tonight!<br>Uh, uh oh._

With my head looking over my two friends' shoulders, I saw Muffy still dancing with Kathy and Maya. I actually pitied her and all the other girls who weren't me tonight, but mainly Muffy. Muffy was all fake: fake curly hair, fake hair color, fake nose, fake face; while on the otherhand I was all real: natural curly hair, natural hair color, same nose I was born with, natural face (no makeup). I pitied all the other girls who weren't me tonight because I was shining as brightly as the sun.

And at the moment I also noticed that there wasn't a smile on Muffy's face anymore. No, it had been replaced by a frown. Her dance movements had slowed down and she kept glancing around nervously.

_(I feel pretty)  
>You can buy your hair if it won't grow<br>(oh so pretty)  
>You can fix your nose if he says so<br>(I feel pretty and witty and bright)  
>You can buy all the make up that Mac can make, but if<em>

_**Wait a minute...**_I thought. **_That's jealousy on Muffy's face! _**It was the first time that I had ever seen a look of jealousy plastered onto Muffy's face and my insides did a little victory dance. But there was still one question floating around in my head, pleading to be answered.

**_Who or what is she jealous of? _**

Muffy then saw me. Our eyes locked and suddenly I understood. It was me. She was jealous of me. I feel so pretty, witty, and bright that its bringing Muffy down.

I pulled away from my best friends. They looked at me and must've noticed that look on my face.

"Julia, you okay?"

I nodded, still staring at Muffy who was also still staring at me. "I gotta' go do something. I'll be right back," I said. Before they could go protest, I pushed past them and made my way through the crowd and over to Muffy until we were face to face. I grabbed her by the shoulders and I looked straight into her eyes. My face was serious. The music and people dancing around us became muffled and faded away until Muffy and I seemed to be alone in our own little world.

_You can look inside you  
>Find out who am I to<br>be in a position to make me feel so  
>damn unpretty!<em>

"Muffy, you're the only person who determines whether you're pretty or not. Not me, not Kathy, not Gwen, not Maya, NO ONE! Its you and only you. You're the only person who puts yourself in the position to make yourself feel so damn unpretty. So make it that way, and stop feeling so damn unpretty because that look is plastered onto your face right now," I said. Muffy nodded and the "Damn Unpretty" look (as I was starting to call it) disappeared from her face and was replaced by the "Confident" look, the same one I wore at that moment.

The dark and loud atmosphere of the party returned and we were suddenly back in reality.

_I feel pretty  
>but unpretty<em>

Just because we feel pretty doesn't mean that we are pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you like it because I worked REAALLLY hard to remake it... yeaaahh.. When I made my first entry ("Hair on the Dancefloor") I didn't know that in the rules it said that the minimun number of words was 2,000. Well this actually ended up being 4,212 words! So please please please please review and let me know what you think! :3<strong>

**-floopyrocks, Luke, and Kurt.**


End file.
